Tails Doll: Evolution
by reconthecodtailsdoll
Summary: Life couldn't get any better for the Tails Doll. It's purpose was long gone and there was nothing that the doll could do. But fate has a strange way of changing lives. Now a monster is created and nothing will be the same again. Sonic the Hedgehog and co. and the Tails Doll are owned by SEGA. Other characters belong to their respective creators.


In Eggman's fortress, Sonic and the gang have gone in to stop his evil plans. As usual, Eggman sent in his robot minions to do his dirty work. Amidst this army was a simple doll. It's purpose was long forgotten and is merely used as a distraction to Sonic. Eggman has barely put any upgrades to it and he removed it's mouth to stop it from revealing his plans and betray him. The Tails Doll sat on the floor, looking sad. He longed to be free from Eggman's clutch and to join Sonic and his friends. As he daydreamed, he heard footsteps. He turned to see Sonic and his friends coming towards him. Deciding to go against Eggman's command, Tails Doll hid from them. He waited as they fought off the robots. That is, until someone snuck behind him.

"Hi there mister Doll." Cream said.

The Tails Doll nearly jumped out of his hiding place before he calmed down.

"Why are you hiding from us?" she asked innocently.

It's reply was a shrug.

"Why you can't talk?"

He pointed to the emblem of Eggman on one of the walls.

"Oh you poor thing. We should get you out of here."

He shook his head and pointed to the ground, signaling that he wanted to stay there.

"Why you want to stay here?"

Again, he pointed to the emblem.

"You know, you don't have to listen to him."

"Cream, c'mon. We gotta get moving." Amy called out.

"Be right there." she yelled. "Remember what I said." she whispered and she kissed him on his cheek and ran off. The doll sat down on the floor, rubbing the spot where she kissed him. This made him think about what she said. _Maybe I could escape Eggman. No I can't. He'll find me before I get the chance to taste of freedom. _As he walked down the hallways, he came across the kitchen. Bewildered by how he got here. He noticed that a large knife was there. Grabbing it, he got a wave of disturbing thoughts.

_**KILL. KILL.**_

He shook them off, but they got louder.

_**KILL THEM ALL.**_

"No. I. Won't."

_**THEN KILL EGGMAN.**_

His eyes widened at what he thought. The mere thought gave him a smile. Then he realized he didn't have a mouth.

_**CARVE ONE THEN.**_

He followed the command and slowly dug the knife into where a mouth should be. It was painful. Blood started coming out of the wound as he dug deeper. Once satisfied, he started carving his mouth into a smile. Once he was finished, he blacked out.

\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\

Tails Doll woke up to feel pain on his face. He touched the area only to let out a moan. Then his eyes widened at what he heard. He went to a nearby mirror to inspect himself. Instead of a bloody wound, there was a clean mouth in its place. He saw his tongue and his teeth were razor sharp. Satisfied, the thoughts returned.

_**KILL HIM. KILL EGGMAN!**_

Silently accepting the command, he started walking towards the room where Eggman was, carrying the knife with him. Once he reached the room, he kicked the door off the hinges and walked in.

"Tails Doll, what is the meaning of this?!" Eggman yelled.

Tails Doll said nothing and continued walking towards Eggman.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago." he said

Eggman looked with fear at his creation as it got closer to him with the knife at hand. Before Eggman could do anything, Tails Doll teleported in front of him and held him down.

"Time to end this, once and for all." it said and it started plunging the knife into Eggman.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/

Tails Doll inspected his work on Eggman. His guts were everywhere and blood was on Tails Doll. He never felt so alive. That is, until he remembered about Sonic. Deciding to leave a note for him and his friends, Tails Doll left and escaped the fortress, heading into the direction of the forest nearby.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\

Tails Doll kept on walking in the forest until he heard a sound. He looked around to see that no one was there. He kept on walking til he heard another noise. This time, he thought he saw a figure. Shaking it off, he kept on walking with no distractions until he reached what he thought was the center of the forest. When he reached the middle of it, he heard someone behind him. Turning around, he saw a male that could have been no more than 13 years old. His skin was bleached white, his black hair was a mess, and he wore a white hoodie with black pants. However, the most noticeable thing about the boy was that his mouth was extended to his cheeks, looking like a smile. And his eyelids looked they were burned off for the Tails Doll didn't see the boy blink at all. Finally, the boy spoke.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked

"Who the hell are you?" Tails Doll replied.

"I'm Jeff. Jeff the killer."

At once, Tails Doll started backing away. He heard stories about Jeff. Then he bumped into something. He looked up to see what looked like a tree. If trees wore suits, anyways. The "tree" then grabbed Tails Doll with a tendril and lifted him to it's face. Or lack of one.

"So you are the Tails Doll, I presume." it said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"We saw you kill that fat scientist and the way you did it made us want you to join us."

"What?" Tails Doll asked.

"If you accept, we will take you in as an apprentice and train you to become as good of a killer as Jeff is" it said

Tails Doll thought for a moment, then said "Alright I'll join."  
"Excellent. Before we begin, I'll introduce myself. I am Slenderman." it said.

With that, the trio disappeared into the forest to bring terror into anyone that stood in their way.


End file.
